Data communication systems exchange user data with User Equipment (UEs) to provide various data communication services. The UEs may be phones, computers, media players, and the like. The data communication services may be Internet access, voice/video calling, messaging, evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), location-based services, local bulletin (news/traffic/weather), vehicle services (V2X), group communications, enterprise access, or some other computerized information services.
A popular wireless communication technology is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE networks use wireless base stations called evolved Node Bs (eNodeBs) to connect the UEs to LTE network cores. The LTE network cores comprise network elements like mobility managers, gateways, controllers, routers, databases, and servers. The LTE network cores exchange user data with the user devices over the eNodeBs to serve out the various data services.
The UEs are typically attached to the proximate LTE network core. The UEs typically switch from one LTE network core to another when they transit large distances. In some examples, a special UE ID may be used to identify and attach a special UE to a special LTE network core that provides a special data service. These special LTE network cores are not readily scalable in an open system. Unfortunately, wireless base stations do not yet efficiently and effectively attach UEs to LTE network cores in a complex multi-service, multi-core LTE environment.